


【润智】沉溺致死（H段落）

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato





	【润智】沉溺致死（H段落）

“唔……好、好热……”  
大野智迷迷糊糊地说着，音节黏连得听不清说了什么，没等怎么样，他就被吻住了。  
口腔被入侵的舌尖一点点侵蚀，只能发出舒服的鼻音，舌尖温柔地扫过上颚的时候，大野忍不住开始轻颤。松本那双嘴唇忍不住在大野唇角流连磨蹭了一会儿，才恋恋不舍地放开。大野微微张着嘴，随着松本不老实的手和一阵阵的快感而战栗。  
“……空调……明明开了的……是你太舒服了吧……智……”  
松本润喘息着说道。

大野不记得自己是怎么被松本带到酒店里的，他只记得自己一进门就被松本吻住了。这个吻太浓烈，混合着松本身上好闻的香水味道，大野没一会儿就在酒精和欲望的双重作用下软了腰。他没什么力气，只能挂在松本的身上，任由对方的手在自己已经松松垮垮的西装里面又摸又捏。  
他一边轻哼着，一边小声说：“不要……不要这样啦松润……”  
松本听得有些烦，他故意用自己已经高昂的勃起顶了顶大野的胯下，低声说着：“你都这样了，还指望我停下？”  
“唔……不行，你、你这是陪睡……”大野想躲开，但没站稳，差点摔倒。  
松本见状赶紧搂住大野的腰，他半含住大野的嘴唇，声音里透着奶味儿：“智，智给我好不好？”  
大野听不得松本发出这种声音，他懵懵地点了点头，然后才发现自己被整个压在了离门最近的沙发上。  
“你可真的让我好找。”

啊，感觉要不行了。  
大野颤抖着释放了之后，松本又一阵的顶弄让他完全没有从高潮里缓过神来。他现在还是浮浮沉沉飘飘忽忽的，在操弄自己的人，真的是松本吗？大野不敢确定，他觉得自己仿佛做了一场逼真的春梦一样。  
如果是梦的话……  
“哈……等、等下……不行了……”  
大野恍惚中抬起了手臂，搂紧了压着自己的那个白皙的、湿漉漉的人。他感觉到贯穿自己的灼热深了几分，又轻轻地发出满足的长叹。  
松本怔松了一下，他看着几乎要埋在自己胸膛里的大野，轻声问：“……智？”  
“润……润くん，动……动一动……”  
大野小声说着，轻轻咬了松本的肩膀一口。  
“喜欢我这样吗？”松本坏心眼地问。  
“喜、喜欢……”  
“喜欢我干你，还是喜欢我？”  
“润……润くん，喜欢润くん。”大野迷蒙地看着松本，凑近舔了一下他的嘴唇。  
松本觉得自己又硬了几分，轻笑了一声。  
“满足你，社长。”

搞不清做了几次，大野觉得自己的酒都随着汗水和下身的泥泞散发出去了。  
他们从沙发一直相拥到了地毯上，在浴室清洗的时候，大野忍不住又缠了上去，来了几轮。两个人躺在床上的时候，身上的水都没擦干净。  
松本原意是还想在床上再来的，但大野已经筋疲力尽地睡着了。  
大野最后已经什么都射不出来了，他在浴室里那几次都是干高潮，差点直接窒息过去。  
好像是最后一次做一样。  
松本撇撇嘴，强硬地搂过大野，合上了双眼。

大野醒来的时候，松本正小声地叫着客房服务送餐过来。  
他眯着眼睛看了眼松本，以为自己还在梦里，又倒头闭上眼睛，嘴里还念着“……还没醒啊”。  
松本气笑了，他挂上座机电话，伸手推了推大野：“起来了，起来吃点东西。”、  
“嗯？不是梦啊？”大野回头，惊恐地盯着松本。  
“不是梦。”松本揉了揉大野的头发，“这么讨厌和我做吗？”他假装沮丧地说。  
“没有……”大野坐了起来，慢慢回忆昨晚发生的事情，“就是……唉，我不应该这样的……”  
“据我了解，大野社长可不是在意别人眼光的人呢。”松本故意说着，“包养我这种级别的，还算可以吧，嗯？社长？”  
大野狠狠瞪了松本一眼，哼了一声：“你就那么希望被包养吗？”  
“只让你包，还不行吗？”松本扯了扯大野的脸，在大野嘟起来的唇角旁啄了一口。  
“……我包你，不是只让你插我的，”大野伸手碰了碰松本的嘴唇，“下次清醒的时候，就说不定了呢。”  
松本一愣，他看着起身找衣服时候背部肌肉伸出好看线条的大野，舔了舔唇：“那我等着你哦。”


End file.
